


Лучше радуги

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: AU within Canon, Awkward Romance, F/M, Femdom, First Time, I mean it, Kinky, Matt POV, Orgasm Control, PWP, Parody, Public Hand Jobs, Rainbow Semen AU, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, alternative physiology, colourful kinks, handjob, implied gingerrose, licorice - Freeform, licorice is a kink ofc, rainbow semen, written for the lulz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Радарный техник Мэтт попал в неловкую ситуацию, но он точно знает, кто и зачем её подстроил... Та самая AU с разноцветной спермой.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Лучше радуги

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет порождён в радужном чаду кутежа рейлотима и написан для неё же на зфб-2018. Производственное PWP, типа dirty talk, hand job, фоновые тролли Роуз/Тэчи. Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними и работают техниками на "Старкиллере". Радарный техник Мэтт - натуральная часть ЗВ-канона (вдруг кто не в курсе): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaOSCASqLsE
> 
> Писано под музыку (бгг): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPrnduGtgmc

Это всё Роуз виновата, наверняка Роуз, кто же ещё. Тихоня, трусливая, скромница, как же! Мэтт загнанно дышит и воровато озирается, не покажется ли кто в коридоре прежде, чем ему удастся скрыть все следы. По ярким оранжевым штанинам его рабочего комбинезона самым нахальным образом растекается радужное пятно. Кто-нибудь бы сказал — бензиновое — оно и было бензиновым, наверняка! Кто ещё, кроме Роуз с её доступом к машинным отсекам, мог раздобыть этой разноцветной дряни и так экспертно её размазать по его, Мэтта, спецодежде.

А строят из себя пугливых недотрог, эти двое, техничка и её нерд-программист, который только глазами своими искусственными зыркает на них на всех, как на детальки к электросхеме, а в столовке потом шушукаются восторженно, вроде и шёпотом, но так громко, что постоянно долетает до Мэтта: «И там тоже рыжая, да». Тоже рыжая. А у него теперь, получается, радужная. Только бы не заметил никто. Мэтт судорожно пытается оттереть пятно между ног, но оно, кажется, расползается ещё сильнее.

Конечно, ей нужно было объявиться именно в это время именно в этом месте. Для младшей помощницы радарного техника Рей слишком настырно суёт свой нос не в свои дела вместо того, чтобы смиренно и тщательно выполнять свою работу. Но нет, ей обязательно нужно найти старших по рангу и приставать к ним, докапываться до каждой мелочи и задавать неудобные вопросы. Вот как сейчас она пялится на Мэтта хитрыми своими лисьими глазами — и хоть бы капельку стыда имела, хоть бы глаза отвела! Не отводит, а то и вовсе сейчас присядет поближе, чтобы рассмотреть в подробностях.

— Оу… — Рей закусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Призывно так закусывает, глазами в него так и стреляет. — Я, кажется, помешала?

Мэтт не знает, что на это ответить. Да, помешала, нет, не тому, о чём ты подумала, уйди с глаз долой — так она же уйдёт, а потом к шушуканьям про идеальный оттенок апельсинового добавятся полные невероятных подробностей истории про все оттенки радужного — неужели в этом и был хитрый план Роуз?

Мэтт совсем теряется под пристальным взглядом Рей, бормочет что-то, чтобы она шла работать, что у неё есть назначенный на этот день участок, нечего ей здесь делать… Вместо того чтобы послушаться его невнятных речей, Рей подходит ещё ближе, так, что, кажется, протянет руку и прямо сейчас сама всё ощупает — с неё станется, она рисковая, совсем без башни, любопытная, крифф бы её побрал, её и её коварную подружку.

Она слишком маленького роста — или это Мэтт слишком высокий, — поэтому Рей встаёт на цыпочки и шепчет ему прямо в ухо, горячим своим дыханием, голосом тихим и, как патока, липким, обволакивает, спрашивает:

— А на вкус она такая же?

Мэтт чувствует, как кровь приливает совсем не туда, куда ей следует, физически ощущает, как у него начинают полыхать уши, лицо, руки до самых кончиков пальцев, в комбинезоне резко становится тесно — что, крифф подери, она с ним такое творит?

— К… Какая..? — Мэтт не хочет задавать такого вопроса, не желает вообще говорить об этом, но против своей воли ввязывается в её игру.

Чувствует, как Рей вдруг всем телом своим — маленьким, крепким, острым даже через ткань униформы — прижимается к нему во весь свой небольшой рост, но и этого роста достаточно, чтобы все радары непутёвого техника разом отказали.

— Сладкая… Приторная даже, как разноцветные, знаешь, карамельки… — Рей все ещё шепчет, хотя могла бы говорить в полный голос, как она говорит с ним всегда, ничего не стесняясь.

У Мэтта начинает кружиться голова — от этих её слов, от того, как они сказаны, — он слишком ярко представляет вдруг, что пятно на его штанах — это не техническое масло из топливного отсека, а действительно его семя, каким же оно может быть на вкус, неужели Рей права, неужели сладким?..

Рей на даёт ему додумать эту мысль, сама предлагает:

— А можно я… попробую?

Попробуй лучше радар починить, хочется крикнуть Мэтту, но голос отказывает ему, когда Рей быстрым, едва заметным движением расстёгивает молнию сбоку комбинезона и проникает юркой своей рукой вовнутрь, к горячему и пульсирующему — Мэтт ведь не собирался, не ожидал, что тело отреагирует так!..

— О… — Рей на секунду выглядит озадаченной, но тут же берёт себя в руки. — А сейчас ты тоже уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?

Пока она выговаривает это, её рука гладит Мэтта через бельё, гладит рывками, резко, как механизм, как деталь отлаженной сильной машины, вдавливает большим пальцем головку, будто нажимает кнопку пуска, обводит по контуру, точно проводит проверку деталей, всё ли на месте, всё ли функционируют достойно.

Кажется, Рей остаётся довольна ревизией, потому что крепче ухватывает его пальцами, пуcть сквозь ткань белья это сделать сложнее и прикосновения кажутся грубее, чем они есть на самом деле, но Мэтт не может и не хочет сопротивляться её напору, её отточенным движениям, исследовательскому интересу.

Движения Рей убыстряются, её руки сдавливают плоть Мэтта уже безо всякой нежности, но с такой скоростью, силой и почти отчаянием, что Мэтту очень хочется ей помочь, но он не может пошевелиться, повинуясь только её манипуляциям. Запрокинув голову к холодному пластику стенки корабля, Мэтт оглушительно громко и загнанно дышит в макушку Рей и надеется, что их никто не застанет.

Мысль о том, как Роуз и её рыжий нерд вдруг выходят из-за поворота, посмеиваются чему-то своему, видят их и замирают в нерешительности, — отчего-то эта сцена ужасно возбуждает Мэтта вместо того, чтобы отвращать. Это же так унизительно быть застигнутыми врасплох вот так, так гадко, так… Мэтт теряет ход своих мыслей, и это действительно слишком унизительно — так расплавиться и поплыть в умелых руках младшей помощницы радарного техника.

Рей выглядит невообразимо довольной — он не видел её такой счастливой даже в столовке, никогда! Она тянется к Мэтту с самым заговорщицким видом и спрашивает:

— Покажешь мне радугу?

Мэтту неловко будет её разочаровать, но радуги он показать ей не сможет. Нужно как-то увести разговор с опасной темы, но рука Рей по-прежнему оглаживает его в комбинезоне и совсем, кажется, не собирается отпускать.

— Что, если это не радуга? — Мэтту удаётся прохрипеть и даже многозначительно, как ему думается, пошевелить бровями.

— Что же тогда? — Рей смеётся. — Конечно же, радуга, Мэтт. Ты всегда весь такой солнечный, разве нет?

Мэтт не может разобрать, шутит она это или всерьёз. Он — солнечный? Это всё дурацкий парик, но у него ведь не было другого выбора!

Рей переходит на шёпот:

— Или у тебя какой-то экзотический цвет? Фиолетовый? С блёстками, да?

Да она точно над ним издевается, но сквозь блаженное марево Мэтт не готов даже с ней спорить.

Но тут Рей шепчет едва слышно:

— Или чёрный? — и Мэтта рывком выкидывает из благостной расслабленности обратно к учащённому пульсу и постоянной бдительности.

— Почему чёрный? — Он понимает, что вопрос его звучит слишком подозрительно, но не может не спросить.

— Я слышала, что у Кайло Рена… чёрный. Представляешь, действительно чёрный. — Рей шепчет и не вынимает руки из его комбинезона.

Мэтт под ней начинает дрожать и надеется, что она примет это совсем не за волнение и уж точно не за страх.

— Как думаешь, какая она на вкус, чёрная?

Рей прикрывает глаза и мягко водит пальцами по обмякшей плоти Мэтта, будто тестирует её прочность и упругость. Будто готовится к новому раунду проверки. Опасно. Приятно до дрожи, но как же опасно. Мэтт импровизирует сейчас, на грани полного провала, шепчет:

— Лакрица.

Это конец. Рей вскидывает на него глаза, вовсе не разморенная их разговором, бдительная и внимательная, как никогда:

— А ты откуда знаешь?

Он не знает, он честно не знает, он только предполагает, он просто хочет увести разговор от…

Но Рей наконец медленно вытягивает руку, огладив его напоследок, и подносит пальцы к своему лицу. Через ткань белья просачивается совсем немного, но этого достаточно. Рей глядит Мэтту прямо в глаза и преувеличенно медленно слизывает вязкие тёмные, почти чёрные капли.

— А ты угадал, Мэтт. — Рей облизывает губы. — Похоже на лакрицу. И, знаешь, это даже лучше радуги.


End file.
